


In Which Charles is Spooky

by emudii



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emudii/pseuds/emudii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art post. Spooky portrait of Charles Xavier just in time for the announcement of Dark!Charles in X-Men Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Charles is Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into digital painting. Originally posted to tumblr with an accompanying, loosely-related [drabble](http://emudii.tumblr.com/post/123966490765/xmen-cherik-dontleaveme) because the _mood_ was intended to be mildly creepy and _not_ some sort of nod to Dr Manhattan.

[](http://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B-2ZVMJyvKKkV0RKLXlISWgyLUE)


End file.
